the changing with LOVE
by Melodies Stuck In My Head
Summary: ally dawson she's the girl who get's the whistels from the boys and the glares from the girls but ally dawson is also mute, she didn't talkfor atleast 2 years and nobody know why but will that change when a new boy comes in town? austin moon is the guy with the perfect life but he hasn't one friend his entire life. will that change? why is ally mute? i don't own austin and ally.
1. Chapter 1

**_hey i'm starting a new story,s ohere it is_**

**_don't own austin and ally_**

* * *

**Austin Pov**

i walked down the hallway t othe reception. let me interduce myself: austin moon.

17years old. my parents are rich because they run some kind of matress store. i just moved thanks to that job, so i'm new.

"you're new?"i heard the lady say after the reception

"yes"

"then welcome to the school here is your schedule"

"thanks" i read my shedule and i see that i have math

"here's your locker number and code, you canalwys go here if you have some questions"

"okay i'll keep that in mind"

the lady then smile and i go to my locker:nr°96

when i'm at mylocker i see some guy leaning against my locker checking girls out and laughing with his friends.

"hey you're lening against my locker"

"oh so you're the new kid" the guy said

"yep and who are you" i ask

"i'm suprised that you don't know but i'm Dallas"

"dallas can yo-"

the doors go open and i hear boys whistling and i see girls glaring at a girl. She wears a dark bleu yeans with black boots and a leather black jacket her top says 'music=love'

"you've got agood taste uhm..."

i realise i haven't interduce myself to him and i say fast: "austin and who's that girl?"

"like i said good taste her name is Ally Dawson but she's mute nobody know's why and i won't come to close"

"why?"

"just look" he responds. right whe he said that i see some guys coming over to her;he start flirting with her and in a blink his arm is on his bac kand he's on his knees she stands behind him holding his arm in a thight grip. when she releases him. he start flirting with him again. the next moment he's on the ground and holding the place 'wre the sun doesn't shine' if you knowwhat i meen

"did you see, when aguy flirt with her she put's her defences up and let's say more then the half of the boys on school already tryd and they all ended up at the nurse for a packed ice"

"did you hit on her"i saw his face in hurt one minute but he covered up with a smile

"that day i was stuck with the nurse for 5 hours"


	2. Chapter 2

**hey**_** just so you know this ISN'T a story i update EVERY DAY i just update when i'm in the mood but i promise i'll update WITHIN A WEEK**_

_**hope you enjoy don't own austin and ally **_

* * *

**Austin's POV**

i want to ask more about her but then i hear the bell ring

"you look cool you can lunch with me" Dallas says.

"okay i will" then i walk to math.

in math there was a cool teacher Mr. Gregory.

**(time skip)**

when i walk to the cafetaria i see dallas

"hey dallas"

"hey austin let me interduce you to the group" he says

"1st the ladies: kira" he points to a girl with black hair and brown eyes. a flirtly smile she gives me.

"Cassidy or how we prefer: Cass" a girl with dark blonde hair and bleu eyes. she trows me a flirty smile.

"here we have Rose" a girl with light brown hair and a little blonde with green eyes. she didn't trow me a flirtle smile she was busy teasing the boy with dark brown hair and bleu eyes. she looked sweet and smart

"and last but not least: Claire but we call her Callie" she had dark brown hair almost black and brown eyes. she also didn't trew me a flirtly smile but a nice smile she looked also nice and smart.

"the boys: Max" he points to the boy who was teasing Rose. he had dark brown hair and bleu eyes.

"are you two dating" i asked Rose and Max.

"Not you to" Max says

"we already have to put up with them" she points to Dallas, a guy idk and Cally.

"and i'm Jhon" he says with a smile, he has light brown hair and hazel eyes

"an this is Elliot" he says point to a guy with dark brown hair and grey/bleu eyes. and he has a n ice pack on 'the place were the sun doesn't shine'

"where you that guy who flirted with ally?" i ask and he nods

"one good advice don't flirt with ally! or you will get a ice pack to"

"what do you know from ally?"i ask and Cass and kira roll there eyes.

"oh please don't say you want to date her and not me"Cass asks

"and me"kira says

"uhm..."

"leave him alone you two you have enough other guys and Cass aren't you dating Dallas" Cally says.

Cass looks angry she opens her mounth to speak but then i hear someone say:

"her full name is Ally Marie Dawson, she can dance really good she had a amazing voice can play almost every instrument" Rose says.

"that was before she was mute now she doesn't touch any instrument or doesn't sing" Cally says again

"what happened?"i ask. wow i ask alot of things

"nobody knows" Max says

"but since she turned mute she looks hot! but also dangerous when just one guy hits on her he goes to the nurse for a long timebut in this school every guy tries to get her even if it means getting hurt and not mental i mean" Elliot says

"other subject" kira nearly screams.

"okay who of you guys and girls play an instrument? i play almost every instrument"i say

"i play voilin! and Rose plays piano" Cally says

"i play guitar" Max says "

"bass" john says

"for the rest of us we don't play a instrument" Dallas says

* * *

**_okay that's it Rose Cally, Jhon and Max are OC. Cally is base on my CFF nerdychick316 read her storys they're AMAZING!_**

**_untill next time_**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay here is chap 3 i hope you love it **

**BTW thanks for the reviews **

**i don't own anything except the storyline and the oc's**

* * *

**Austin POV**

after lunch i decided who i liked the most of the group and the results:

**LIKE:**

_Callie _

_Rose_

_Max_

_John_

and for the rest the dislike but idk for Dallas i think somewhere in between.

**(time skip)**

after school i go searching for rose or/and Callie. i thought girls like shopping so i go to the mall. when i got to the mall i see Dallas so i asked:

"hey Dallas do you know where i can find Callie and Rose?"

"one tip never go searching in the mall they hate shopping and make-up" he respond

"so where can i find them?"

"go looking in the park by the lake"

"thanks" i yell after my shoulder

i'm on my way to the park. when i got there i heard guitar playing and when i looked i see Rose and Max playing guitar together. Rose sits on Max lap they're both holding the guitar while they're singing :

_i remember tears streamin' down your face_  
_When I said I'd never let you go, _  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone'_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window_  
_Darlin' everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold onto this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_  
_Gone-_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _  
_Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light, _  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, _  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, _  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_Oohhh. __**[1]**_

"you know for not being a couple you two look like it" i say; apparently they didn't saw me because they jumped out of position in and a red shade going over there faces_**[2]**_

"Max was just uhm... teaching me how to play a guitar" Rose says while blushing hard

"yeah and we don't look like a couple just because we tease each other and play together doesn't mean we're a couple" Max says right after that.

"oh i just wanted to ask Rose some questions" i say with my hands in the surrender

"bring it on then" rose said

"okay in lunch looked like you know a lot about Ally"

"i don't know a lot i know that stuff because i observe really well"

"okay so what do you know about Ally Dawson"

"do yo remember that jacket that's she wears" i nod

"well she wears it everyday non-stop"

"and in the whole past 2 years she didn't show 1 emotion never shed a tear or even a little smile" Max adds

"when happened 'the mute accident'?"

"i think in the winterbreak 2 years ago" Rose says

"do you know more?" i ask

"nope and i think you aren't gonna get more then that even Callie don't know more then that about her and she knows every thing" Max says

* * *

**_[1] don't own 'Safe And Sound' from Taylor Swift ps i love that song!_**

**_[2] i want that kind of moment with my crush!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**hey hey hey.**_

_**good to writhe you all**_

_**i don't own austin and ally**_

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V. ****_(suprise suprise!)_**

When I walked in to school i hear so many thoughts from every one buti onlso received glares from the girl and whistles from the guys.

Ugh they're so annoying before my accident they didn't even look at me and now I get the flirting from the guys and I get bullied by girls. But on with the story. When I walked to my locker some guy flirted with me and I showed him my moves.

The 1st time he hit on my I gave him warning by putting him on his knees and one arm on his back. iheard him scream in his thoughts he said it in his thoughts because he didn't want to look weak.

The 2nd I had enough I gave him a kick in his manhood. i heard him curse and scream and yelligin in his thoughts for ten minutes.

You see, this guy is one off my basics.

And with basics I mean guys who hit on me, his name is Elliot.

Through the whole scene I felt a pair eyes burning in my back. Without looking at him I know that the guy has blonde hair and brown eyes he's talking with Dallas. but i can't hear his thoughts .How do I know without looking? I will say that when I'm in class. So I walk to class. I have English right now. I go to the back of the class. My earphones in my ears to demp the thoughts of everyone it gives you a lot of headache and put my hood on. So back to the question. I'm mute nobody knows except the person self. Well I will show you how I got mute:

_Flashback_

_2 years ago winter break._

_My dad, older brother (15) and I are sitting in the car. my brother and I where on the back seat. My mom was already dead for 5 years. My dad is driving .It was really busy on the roads but I wanted to go to the music shop for a new guitar rat the sonic boom and then going to eat to my favorite restaurant with the whole family._

_"so what instrument this time?" my older brother, Alex, ask._

_"A guitar my old one is broken thanks to someone" I look at Alex._

_"hey, don't look at my you know never put a guitar in my room" he says with hand in the air._

_"1__st__ of all it was in MY room and 2__nd__ you know if you use it as a domino piece it gets broken!"_

_"kids, stop acting childish" My dad said looking at us. Right on that moment a car drove in our way_

_"dad watch out!" I yell but it was too late. The car already hit us and everything went black. when I woke up I was in the hospital and immediately the doctor came to me._

_"Hey miss Dawson I see you're finally awake you were in coma for 3 days" he informs me._

_"3 days" I repeat in shock. "where's my brother and my father? " the doctor looked sad._

_"you were in a car crash you have to big scars on your arms and on your stomach. And sorry to say but your father and brother died. Your dad died on impact and your brother while surgery." he responds._

_"oh no, DAD ALEX!" I burst into tears._

_"do you have family where you can stay?" he ask. Then I realized no my mom dad and Alex dead. My grandpa and grandma have died last summer and I don't have nieces and the sister of my mom hates my so I can't go there._

_"yes" I lied. He then leaved my. I cried for more than a day. i got to go 2 days after I woke up. When I got home I cleaned up my dad and my brother's room. In my bothers room I found a black jacket. It fits me perfect. In my dad's room I found a blazer. I got to the bathroom looked at the scars I received during the accident. I hold the blazer against my wrists and cut myself and made a promise to never speak. in the hospital I realized it was my fault that they died I had to die not them!_

_End flashback_

Since that day I'm mute but since that day i also can read minds. I wear my brother jacket all the time it reminds me of him_. _I stopped cutting myself a month ago. I raised myself up paid for my own stuff. But also since that day I stopped playing music. I stopped singing but I remember how to play exactly it was one of the things my mom learned me so I couldn't forget. The only connection to music are my t-shirts and my phone with music. I also trained myself for when a guy hit on my because since that day I started to wear the jacked with only black clothes I have an view white clothes but I don't wear them much. But today I wear a white t-shirt with 'music=love' on.

* * *

_**i hope you enjoyed it!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_hey so thx for the reviews i get i'm really_****GRATUS** **_for that. (gratus is greatful in latin)_**

**_i don't own austin and ally _**

* * *

**_This is the next day._**

**Allys POV**

I walk in school with earphones on because I don't want to hear anybody's thoughts it gives a head ache. When I got to my locker I got punched in the stomach. I got up and see it were the bitches. The bitches are the ones who bully me because boys give their attention to me and not to them. The group are Kira and Cassidy. They brought Brooke and Julia. Julia and Brooke hold me against the lockers. Kira punched me again in the stomach and I hear her say:

"that's what you deserve you even got the attention from the new kid"

I didn't do anything I deserve it, it is my fault da and Alex are death.

Suddenly I heard 2 people mind and not the ones from the bitches. They're coming closer. It were 2 girls and 2 boys.

"stop it right now" I heard a boy say. I see 5 people but I only hear 4 minds of them.

"oh come on Austin this girl deserves it nobody is interested in me because of her!" Kira says.

"do I have to remind you to your BOYFRIEND" the girl but brown/blonde.

"yeah and no wonder why nobody's interested in you you're a bitch!" the other girl with dark brown hair almost black.

"and really you brought Julia and Brooke in this fight they're the strongest girls in school" a boy with blue eyes says.

"that's unfair 4 against one!" a boy with brown hair.

"you 4 are just jealous because she's beautiful and punching someone who doesn't even want boys around her is just mean." The blonde boy says.

The bitches go away.

"hey I'm Austin the new kid" the blonde boy.

"Max" the one with blue eyes

"john" the guy with brown hair

"I'm Rose nice to meet you" the girl with brown/blonde hair

"I'm Claire but call me Callie" the girl with brown almost black hair. Max and rose were now teasing each other. I heard their minds

_R; His blue eyes I fell hard for him with his kindness I hope he likes me too_

**_M; Her smile even when she's sad I fell hard for this girl I hope she likes someone like me_**

Oh men they're in love but are afraid. And what about callie and john?

_C; john is so sweet and his hazel eyes and he's little geeky_

**_J: Callie plays perfect violin and is so sweet and so pretty._**

but when I tried to hear Austin I heard nothing.

I realize I have staring at him..

**Austin's POV **

She's staring at me and I'm staring back men this girl is pretty even without showing an emotion.

She even wears no make-up and she seems really nice.

"thanks" I heard her say in a really small voice but before I could say anything she ran away.

She

**John POV**

Said

**Callie POV**

Thanks

**Max POV**

To

**Rose POV**

Us!

* * *

_**hope you enjoyed and you've to thank my CFF nerdychick316 for giving the idea.**_

_**thank you my CFFfor supporting me for both my stories **_


	6. Chapter 6

**_don't own austin and ally. if i owned it there would be a lot of season and auslly would exist_**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

i talked. i talked for the first time. i talked for the first time in 2 years. i broke my promise to myself. the promise i tried to hold troght bad and good times. i broke it to say thanks to the nice populars. the blonde boy Austin i couldn't read his mind and i can't keep him out of my mind.

now i looked at my jacket. my brothers jacket. in the jacket in the inside the're is something writhin in big letters. my brother wroth it the first time he worn it. there stands:

_property of Alex Dawson and my little sister Ally Dawson._

_stay away from her or your dead!_ that was when a guy hit on my when i worn it the guys always tried to take it of but once they read it they let my go.

_i love you sis. _he promised my he would give it one day he wanted to give it away. that day never came thanks to me. i just took it from his closet.

i looked around in the house in my brother's room in my parents room. when i was on my parents bed i saw a note stick out of the mattress. i took the note and i read it. with the note there was a beautiful charm bracelet with 3 charms: a silver heart with _love._ a smiley with _laugh._ a silver star with _live_. it was from my mom:

_hey sweety,_

_i know you've it hard now i'm dead i kind of now it i was gonna be dead so i wroth this._

_whatever happens i just want you to be yourself. _

_the little girl who was interested in music since she was born. _

_the girl with the beautiful voice and who could writhe the most amazing songs._

_the girl who was sweet but knows how to defend herself._

_the little girl who always wanted to learn more about the world._

_be that girl YOU are._

_i said to your dad to give you this when strange things happen._

_love mom xxx_

i'm what my mom doesn't want me to be. i'm what my dad doesn't want me to be. i'm what my brother doesn't want me to be.

i'm what i don't want to be.

* * *

**_i update tonight again so don't worry_**

**_ps can someone tell me wath read is in past time?_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**don't own austin and ally**_

* * *

**(time skip) tomorrow**

**ally pov **

****i walked to school in my new look a light blue jeans with the jacket blue converse shoes and a light blue/purple t-shirt with my new motto since the bracelet : _**LIVE ;* LOVE 3 LAUGH**_**:D.** with a guitar. last night i practiced until i got the rhythm which didn't took long.

all eyes where on me. i'm now sitting on the bench and started to play:

_Picture perfect everything was worth_  
_it until that earthquake hit you out of focus,_  
_you cant controll it your world is broken_  
_looking down at the peices_  
_you start to realize all this time_  
_you wasted on complaining_  
_you'll never get it back_  
_you shouldve been appreciating your life_  
_but its never to late_  
_to put the peices back together_  
_with a whole new wide frame_

_lifes a jizsaw puzzle a mind game_  
_each and everyday counts save the moment_  
_is love worth it ? do i deserve it?_  
_stop asking questions wont you go ahead and earn it_  
_you got one life to live,_  
_(im gonna live it up, im gonna live it up )_  
_you got one live to love ,_  
_(im giving all my love , im giving all my love)_  
_you got one life to live_  
_(im gonna live it up , im gonna live it up )_  
_you got one life to love_  
_(im giving all my love , im giving all my love)_  
_Love , Love_

_Im not perfect no one on this earth is_  
_but im learning what love is_  
_its a maze called life we struggle and we fight_  
_to get to know love like we know wrong versus right_  
_when everything is said and done you look around and_  
_see you got no one_  
_thers nothing you can do theres nothing you can say_  
_but wish that you had love_  
_a life to give and take_  
_l_

_ifes a jizsaw puzzle a mind game_  
_each and everyday counts save the moment_  
_is love worth it ? do i deserve it?_  
_stop asking questions wont you go ahead and earn it_  
_you got one life to live,_  
_(im gonna live it up, im gonna live it up )_  
_you got one live to love ,_  
_(im giving all my love , im giving all my love)_  
_you got one life to live_  
_(im gonna live it up , im gonna live it up )_  
_you got one life to love_  
_(im giving all my love , im giving all my love)_  
_Love , Love_  
_im giving all my love_  
_love , love_

_look in the mirror and tell me what you see?_  
_are you everything that you wanna be ?_  
_they say a picture is worth a thousand words_  
_but when you L-O-V-E sometimes it hurts_  
_don't be a victim of hateful life_  
_everybody need love to survive,_  
_(survive)_  
_i will survive_  
_you got one life !_  
_you got one life to live,_  
_(im gonna live it up, im gonna live it up )_  
_you got one live to love ,_  
_(im giving all my love , im giving all my love)_  
_you got one life to live_  
_(im gonna live it up , im gonna live it up )_  
_you got one life to love_  
_(im giving all my love , im giving all my love)_  
_As long as i live im gonna love !_  
_love !_  
_im giving all my love_  
_as long as i live im gonna love_  
_im givin all my love __**[1]**_

when i stopped playing i walked up to Rose Claire Max John and Austin and say:

"thank for saving me. not only from 'the bitches' but thanks for saving me from me."

they didn't know to respond. then i walked to 'the bitches'

"hey bitches you can say what you want but it was just pathetic to bully me when i even didn't want a boyfriend." the i kicked each of them and punched kira and cassidy in the face they deserve it more then i ever did.

"and to the rest of school you're horrible you flirt with me but when i was bullied nobody did something i know what you're all thinking and don't go saying you're sorry because i know you aren't." they all thought i was joking about the knowing what they're thinking but the rest knew it was serious.

when i was done everyone was looking at me. the expression: shocked.

eventually i heard astin say:

"come sit with us in lunch?" he pauses. "can i walk you to class?" he asks nervous.

the old me would kick him in the guts but now;

"sure i love to" i heard every boy gasp and starting to scream: "I was first"

"i'm not some game so give it up players" i said and then walked to class together with the nice popular but i guess i shouldn't call them nice populars bt i should call them friends.

* * *

**_[1] don't own "one live to love" from cymphonique miller._**

**_shout outs (sorry i didn't do that)_**

**_LoveShipper- thank you for all the support during the story i really mean that it's not something to being polite. you where right rom the beggining with me and i'm really happy about so really thank_**

**_Nerdychick316 (of course)- thank you and like you said i updated ASAP you where also here from the beginning so really thank you_**

**_toritwilight504- i know this is suprising but i saw your review at the end when i was writhing but thanks for saying that_**

**_itsYaGirlTerTer- i update as fast i can (and want and that's really fast)_**

**_to the followers- i hope you read because i only read the story's i'm favorite (because i do't know how to find it any other way)_**

**_to the favorites- thank you for favoriting you don't know how thank full i am_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**okay this is a chap not really about auslly more about rose and max**_

_**don't own austin & ally**_

_**would you please read the song!**_

* * *

**rose POV**

wow that song was amazing she has a amazing voice. after school i got home at 7 comes Max.

and if you didn't know i'm also a songwrither but not a good one as ally.

when i got home it was 6 i saw nobody my parents are always away and not for business trips they're always go eating or meat friends from something they never bring me along there excuse? i never have 'good' clothes' they want me to wear a dress or skirt but i hate that so i go with jeans.

at home i have a piano it is beautiful. i started to play some notes and then some lyrics came in my mind.

_do you know hat i love about you?_

_first of all your eyes that are blue._

__i think i'm gonna writhe a new song. after a while i was done. this is the result:

_Do you know what I love about you_  
_First of all your eyes, they're bleu_  
_eyes that make me melt_  
_that I know how you feel and felt_  
_Second of all your style_  
_And then there is that smile_  
_The way you look at me with those eyes_  
_The way you give me butterfly's _  
_The way you make me smile when I'm sad_  
_The way how you look at me when we chat_  
_The way you tease me _  
_The way you care about me_  
_That's all the things I love to see_

_now I have something to show_  
_only for you to know_

_Do you know how we first met?_  
_Sorry that I forget_  
_But what I won't forget is all those memories_  
_One that we always repeat is the way we tease_  
_Two how you block me in the hall_  
_When I try to pass you but I'm to small_  
_Three we both played a game of basketball_  
_And I can't pass you because you're to tall_  
_Four is our friends making jokes of us _  
_And the we say just leave us 'cause_  
_We're just trying to be _  
_What we are, just you and me_  
_Five the way we compete_  
_that's when one of us loose we ask did you not cheat_  
_then we both answer no_  
_then we're hiding a smile that we not try to show_

_what do you think about me?_  
_do you like what you see?_  
_do you like my green eyes?_  
_do I give you butterfly's?_  
_do you like me smile?_  
_Do you like my style?_  
_My style not a dress or skirt_  
_Just a dark bleu jeans and a long white shirt_  
_Do you like me?_  
_The girl you see?_

_now I have something to show_  
_only for you to know_

_Do you know how we first met?_  
_Sorry that I forget_  
_But what I won't forget is all those memories _  
_One that we always repeat is the way we tease_  
_Two how you block me in the hall_  
_When I try to pass you but I'm to small_  
_Three we both played a game of basketball_  
_And I can't pass you because you're to tall_  
_Four is our friends making jokes of us _  
_And the we say just leave us 'cause_  
_We're just trying to be _  
_What we are, just you and me_  
_Five the way we compete_  
_that's when one of us loose we ask did you not cheat_  
_then we both answer no_  
_then we're hiding a smile that we not try to show_

_do you know what I like about us?_  
_We tease each other in the car, train or bus_  
_We compete every day_  
_Only then I know I'm okay_  
_That we're friends_  
_That is a fact that never ends_  
_When we're together or not_  
_But the truth is I like you a lot_  
_But now is the question do you like me to?_  
_Please tell I told you_

_now I have something to show_  
_only for you to know_

_Do you know how we first met?_  
_Sorry that I forget_  
_But what I won't forget is all those memories _  
_One that we always repeat is the way we tease_  
_Two how you block me in the hall_  
_When I try to pass you but I'm to small_  
_Three we both played a game of basketball_  
_And I can't pass you because you're to tall_  
_Four is our friends making jokes of us _  
_And the we say just leave us 'cause_  
_We're just trying to be _  
_What we are, just you and me_  
_Five the way we compete_  
_that's when one of us loose we ask did you not cheat_  
_then we both answer no_  
_then we're hiding a smile that we not try to show__**(1)**_

i heard clapping. turned around and saw max after me.

"that was amazing. you're really good. is that a original?" he asked

i blushed at his comment "h-how mu-much did y-you hear?"

"everything and i think it is amazing" he said while coming to sit next to me on the bench.

"you're amazing. and yes" he said.

"what do you mean?"

"yes i like what i see

i like your green eyes

yes you give me butterfly's

yes i like your smile and style

and no i don't like the girl i see." i turned around i didn't want him to see that i'm crying. but he turned my face to his.

"i love the girl is see" then he looked in my eyes then to my lips and he begin to lean in. i leaned also in.

and when our lips met i couldn't believe it i saw sparks fireworks you can't image it. it was... perfect.

"i love you to" i whispered while only our foreheads touched. then he kissed me again gently.

he stayed for a while but then go away right before my parents came home at 23.30.

**(time skip next day)**

today i wear a short with red sport ballerinas and a t-shirt with a blue guitar on

when i'm at my locker i feel two strong arms around my and kiss my cheek.

"hey rose" the person says.

"hey max" then walked our friends up to us.

"finally it happened" Callie says.

"you have to admit it it took a while" john says. he stands right next to callie and i swear they will become a couple in the next days.

"and now you two." i point to Callie and John. and they blush. hard.

"hey first auslly" Callie said in her defense trying to put the attention to them

"aren't they already a couple" i ask.

i saw austin and ally blush very very very hard.

* * *

**_(1) it's my own song wil you please say what you think? bad or good?_**

**_shout-outs ( i do that from now)_**

**_nerdychick316- hey nice you're loving it (idk what to say anymore because it gets repeats)_**

**_ItsYaGirlTerTer-thank you again for explaining_**

**_LoveShipper- it's always fn to read what you think of the chap and you're welcome._**

**_xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx- thank you for saying that. and i see you're the newest one in this story so welcome to the club_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_everything and i mean everything is written by Nerdychick 316 in this chap so you ee she's a great writher check her story's out they're so amazing_**

**_so thank you nerdychick316_**

**_and i won't be uploading for a week so untill friday_**

**_i don't own austin and ally_**

* * *

POV: Ally

"Hey Ally, are you going to go to Prom?" Rose asked me.  
"I don't know. I already was asked by tons of guys... you know, when I was a mute," I explained, sheepishly.  
"So, you kicked-"  
"Yeah," I told Rose.  
"And you just-"  
"Yeah..." I answered Callie.  
"So that means-" Rose and Callie started at the same time.  
"Yeah..." I answered both.  
"Would you want a date?" Someone familiar asked me from behind.  
"I don't know, maybe someone that has blonde hair, and kind eyes, maybe even a fresh summer breeze scent," I played around.  
"So, if he asked, you would say yes?" Austin asked.  
"Is that your way of asking me? Because you might turn out to go by yourself if this is how you're asking me," I tell Austin as I walk away. No thought into asking me. Nothing sweet!

POV:Austin  
"Wow, that is how you were going to ask her?" Max asked me after I told him what happened.  
"Yeah, she looked so mad! What am I going to do?" I asked him.  
"Do something that is romantic!" John suggested.  
"Like what?!" I asked.  
"Write her a song and preform it?" Max suggested.  
"Nah, too cliche! Do something original!" John told me.  
"Ask her in front of the whole school?" I suggested.  
"How about making it personal? Like, pick a very personal place and do something creative!" John added.  
"Oh, you don't even have a date yet!" Max complained.  
"Like you asked Rose already?" John countered.  
"STILL NEED HELP HERE!" I told them.  
"Take Ally to the auditorium, we could decorate it and you could ask her there!" Max suggested.  
"Okay! Let's do it!" I smiled.  
Later...

POV: Ally.  
Austin covered my eyes and took me somewhere. The old me would've kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, but I changed a little.  
"AUSTIN! Tell me where you are taking me!" I complained.  
"Relax, we are almost there! Now, just sit down!" Austin commanded.  
He took his hands off of my face and I saw that I was in the auditorium, but it looked like a beautiful scenery! There was a painted background that looked like the beautiful sunset! when i turned around i saw Austin nowhere. then i heard music playing and i saw austin singing

_Love me like no other_  
_You have been the Savior of my life_  
_You know my weakness_  
_But see me beautiful through Your eyes_

_Chorus:_  
_And You're the One that I need_  
_The One who makes me complete_  
_And You're the One who is strong_  
_When I am crying and weak_  
_And You're the One that I love_  
_The One who never gives up_  
_And You're the One that I need_  
_You're the One, You're the One_

_Love me like no other_

_heart to believe_  
_And when I'm drowning_  
_You're on the way to rescue me_

_And You're the One that I need_  
_The One who makes me complete_  
_And You're the One who is strong_  
_When I am crying and weak_  
_And You're the One that I love_  
_The One who never gives up_  
_And You're the One that I need_  
_You're the One, You're the One_

_I carry on without knowing how_  
_I've never needed how I'm needing now_

_You're the one_

_Love me like no other_  
_You're the one_

_And You're the One that I need_  
_The One who makes me complete_  
_And You're the One who is strong_  
_When I am crying and weak_  
_And You're the One that I love_  
_The One who never gives up_  
_And You're the One that I need_  
_You're the One, You're the One __**[1]**_

**that i want to take to prom**

POV: Ally.  
The girls ran off the stage towards me. I huddled with them and we decided to get straight to the answer.  
POV: Austin  
I was looking at the guys when the girls were in their huddle.  
"Austin Monica Moon, I would love to go to Prom with you!" Ally exclaimed as she jumped in my arms and I hugged her back.  
"Awww" I heard.  
"Okay! Here we go! We need to get you ready!" Max smiled.  
"Ally, we are going to have a mandatory sleepover, tonight!" Rose exclaimed.  
"Let's leave them alone! I think that if I were them them I would be begging you to leave me alone!" John and Callie announced at the same time, then they blushed.

* * *

**_[1] i don't own 'the one' by skillet_**

_**shout outs!**_

_**nerdychick316 - again thank you very much not only for this chapter but also for the support**_

_**happyheyface- thank you for your AWESOME opinion!**_

_**ItsYaGirlTerTer - i thought that also**_

_**LoveShipper - aww thank you**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**sorry it took so long i was from Monday at 6:30 am till Saturday 2:30 AM(!) to italy with the car. hint if you're going to italy be prepared for the mosquitoes! and from saturday till today i couldn't make a post worthy chapter.**_

_**i don't own austin and ally**_

_**THIS IS NOT THE END**(i hope)_

_**now ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

**Rose POV **

"so how did Max ask you out?" I hear Callie ask.

"well" I say dragging it out.

"spill" ally says. "you know it with us and now we want to know it from you"

"okay"

_Flashback_

_I saw nothing because two hands cover my eyes_

_"guess" I heard someone say _

_"uhm I think a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes with the name Max"_

_"good gues" he says still covering my eyes_

_"can you give my sight back?" I ask _

_"no" he says leading me to somewhere._

_"where are you bringing me"_

_"just trust me" about a couple minutes he says "open your eyes"_

_When I open them I couldn't believe what I saw. We were in the old music class there were everywhere little lights. I saw the old piano in the middle on the keys there were the letters: _

_ ? _

_"yes!" I says and give him a kiss._

_End flashback _

"aww" they say.

**Ally POV**

The girls are shopping with me and the boys are with Austin.

"I swore I would never wear a dress except for my wedding" rose says while Callie tries to convince her.

"hey I also don't like wearing them but don't you want to impress the boys" callie says trying to reason with her. I hear rose mumble a faint 'yes'

"then get start searching"

** (after a long time they found dresses)**

"come on we're going to my house for getting ready" I say

**Austin POV**

"can someone say what I have to do with prom?" I ask loudly

"we have to ask them out. We did and they said yes.

**Boys **_girls __**all**_

**(Austin)**

Guess now it's official

**(John)**

Can't back out, can't back out,  
(No!)

**(ally)**  
Gettin ready _(gettin ready, oh)  
_**(rose)**

For the night of nights _(uh-huh)_  
**(callie)**

The night of nights _(all right)  
_  
**(Austin)**

Don't panic.  
(Panic!)**(all the guys accept Austin)**

**(max)**  
Now do we have to dress up for the Prom?

**(john)**  
Dude, I don't think we have the choice.

**(ally)**

Yeah it's the night of all nights  
Got to look just right

(**Claire)**

Dressing to impress the boys

**(john)**

Do I want classic or vintage or plaid?  
**(max)**

Where's the mirror?  
I think this tux is too baggy

**(Austin)**  
Too tight, it makes me look weird

**(ally)**  
Should I go movie star, glamorous, sassy or sweet?  
**(rose)**

Don't know, but no one better wear the same dress as me!

**It's the night of our nightmares **

_ (it's the night of our dreams)_  
**It's too late to back out of this **

_ (hey!)_  
_Makeovers, massages_

**Don't know what a corsage is**

_Been waiting all our lives for this_

_It's gonna be a night_

** (can't wait)**  
_To remember _

** (aw man)**  
_Come on now!_  
_Big fun_

** (all right)**  
_It's gonna be the night_

** (I guess)**

_To last forever _

** (lucky us)**  
_We'll never ever ever forget!_

**(Austin & ally)**  
Gettin' ready (get ready)  
Gettin', gettin' ready, ready (get ready)  
Gettin' ready,  
Gettin', gettin' ready, oh!

**(max)**  
Hey you been in there an hour, man!

**(ally)**

So what should I do with my hair?

**(Austin)**

Where's my shaver?

**(ally)**

(ooh I love it!)

**(Austin)**  
I look like a waiter!

**(ally)**

(should I fluff it?)  
**(A&A)**

It's gettin' later already should be there

**Her mother opens the door  
I'm shaking inside**

_He's here! It's time! The hour's arrived!_  
**Don't know why her father's staring me down**  
_Where's my purse? Lip gloss? Now I'm really freaking out!_

**Then something changes my world  
The most beautiful girl right in front of my eyes**

_It's gonna be a night_

** (oh yeah)**  
_To remember _

** (that's for sure!)**  
_Come on now!_  
_Big fun_

**(all right!)**  
_It's gonna be the night_

**(yeah tonight)**

_To last forever _

**(forevermore)**  
_We'll never ever forget!_

**Who's that girl?**  
**She's so fine**  
_Who's that guy?  
I don't recognize, no_  
**Who's that girl?  
She looks so good, yeah**  
_Guess you never really noticed but you probably should!  
Big fun!_**  
**  
**On the night of nights**,

_(all right)_  
**The night of nights, tonight**  
**_Let's dance!_**  
**On the night of nights, you know we're gonna do it right**

**_It's gonna be a night  
To remember  
It's gonna be the night  
To last forever_**

It's gonna be our night (yeah)  
To remember  
It's gonna be the night  
To last forever (forever)

It's gonna be our night (you know it)  
To remember (for all time)  
Come on now  
Big fun (to remember)

It's gonna be the night (to love it)  
To last forever (the rest of our lives)  
We'll never ever ever forget!

It's gonna be our night (oh yeah)  
All together (say it loud!)  
Come on now, everyone (that's right)

It's gonna be a night (yeah tonight)  
To remember (hear the crowd)

And never ever ever never ever ever never ever never ever ever forget! [1]

**Max POV**

Wow rose looks gorgeous!

**John POV**

Wow just wow beautiful I can't come out of my words!

**Austin POV**

I think I have and will see something more flawless then ally. she wears a dress together with that jacket.

_**FOR THE DRESSES OF THE GIRLS LOOK AT MY PROFILE UNDER 10 THINGS ABOUT ME**_

* * *

**_[1] i don't own 'a night to remember' by high school musical (Thx to nerdychick316 for the idea)_**

**_till next time i hope you enjoyed but before i forget_**

**_SHOUT-OUTS_**

**_LoveShipper - i think the same way about that_**

**_summerlovin14 - welcome to the shout-outs!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_sorry for the late update but i couldn't figure out how to whrite it!_  
**

**_i don't know if this is the end i'm not sure so let's hear it i you have ideas i would appreciate it _**

**_i still don't own austin and ally_**

* * *

**ally POV**

i heard what max and john thought about rose and callie

"hey guys i can hear it but they can't" and then the guys said it to them

"ally i think i haven't and won't see something more flawless then you in my whole life" and i blushed like crazy!

"hey max picture this moment because yo won't see rose ever in another dress except a wedding dress!" callie says.

"i will never lose it in my memory's. rose you look beautiful" max says to rose

"callie you don't only look gorgeous in that dress but you're gorgeous in whatever you wear" aww say all the guys.

so we end up blushing like crazy. max took rose to take punch and john and callie went on the dancefloor

"so ally why do you wear that jacket all time. is it from your ex-boyfriend" austin mumbled that last part but i still understood and then i realized they don't know what happened.

"it's from my brother 2 years ago my brother, my dad and i got in a car accident it's his favorit jacket and with the crash i have scars on my arms so it also covers." i explain in the simplest way possible

"sorry i asked" he immediately respond.

"it doesn't matter what's in the past it doesn't matter what waits for us in the future what counts is here and now." i say in the wise words of my mom. a slow song begins

"okay so can i have this dance then" he says

"i would love to" i say and he leads me to the dancefloor. after the dance he takes me outside so we can see the stars and the moon.

"what do you like the most the stars, the moon or the sun?" i ask

"all" he responds "the stars sparkle like your eyes the sunlight so i can see your smile and in the moonlight when you seem the light"

"that's the most romantic thing i ever heard" i confess

"really because you deserve to be with someone romantic"

he leans in a little and i do to and when our lips met the world fades away everything i've been trough seems to go away we lean out

"being in love is like lookig at the stars i you look at one star all the rest fades away" i heard him say

"so i'm your star?" i ask

"yes and i don't think that will ever changes"

* * *

**_hope you enjoyed _**

**_'till next time (hopefully)!_**

**_okay thank for the 3 that reviewed from all of the 3 i read at least one story and of course i love them_**


	12. please read!

**_So I got 1 thing of someone but I can't make it, I mean it's hard to writhe so I decided that chap 11 is the end._**

**_I can make an epilogue if you want to so say it if you want then I make it._**

**_~Love Million_**

**_can you also check my other stories out?_**


End file.
